A New Story to Be Spun
by Banditgirl05
Summary: A year has almost passed, and Duck is still a duck. When an unknown woman gives the solution, a new story is set in motion. And this time, Drosselmeyer is determined to get his tragedy.  DuckxFakir, RuexMytho
1. A New Day

_Well well! Here it is: the first chapter of my first fanfic! I gotta say, this is kind of exciting! Heh, anyway, this story is obviously a continuation of the ending of the canon series. Oh, I'm choosing to use the names they had from the English anime, which means she is Duck in this! I really hope you like it, and PLEASE R&R!_

Pairings:  
>FakirxDuck<br>MythoxRue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, in any way, own Princess Tutu.

The sun shone through the thick leaves in a strange but beautiful pattern. It was dawn, a new day starting as it always did. Such peace. The quiet lake was still, with a few pond lilies floating around. A small yellow duck sat in the water, just waking up. She quacked softly and looked up at the small dock extended out into the lake. A wicker chair was placed on the edge, and a teenage boy with dark hair was sitting there. He was fast asleep still; head drooped down, a pen still clutched tightly in his hands. A large pile of papers covered his lap. This was the best time. The time when she could watch him sleep, when he had no fears, no stress. It was a pleasant change, from how she knew he often looked. For you see, this duck was no ordinary duck. She was a duck who was a girl, who was also a prima donna ballerina.

That may sound strange, but in this place, just outside of Goldcrown Town, it wasn't that surprising. This duck wasn't just duck, she was Duck. Duck watched her friend stir, awakened by the sun's rays. _Fakir, _she thought, pleased that she remembered. Duck tried her best, but she had been forgetting a lot. She was just a duck now, and her brain was a duck's brain. Her human memories were fading. Slowly, though. She resisted forgetting, everyday thinking of her friends, of everything. Mytho and Rue, who had gotten their happily ever after. They live in Mytho's fairytale kingdom now, and she was so happy for them. The pale haired Prince and the dark and lovely Raven Princess. Pike and Lilie, with bright hair and smiles. They often put her down, but in the most loving way. She knew they cared for her. Did they wonder where she was? Or had they forgotten her existence completely? Fakir, with his dark hair and hard green eyes. She would never forget him, she thought. Especially as long as he continued to stay with her, coming to the lake every day after school, sometimes staying so late that he fell asleep here. Writing her stories. It had almost been a year since she'd returned to her true form, and he'd been trying to change her back to no avail the whole time. She longed for her human form, to dance, to speak. But no luck.

Fakir was yawning, stretching his neck, no doubt sore from his sleep in the chair. He looked out onto the water and Duck could see a faint smile on his face. She loved this time as well. When he wasn't worrying, and he could see the beauty she saw. He looked down at her and their eyes met, staring for a while until his gaze flickered down, at the papers in his lap. She sighed inwardly. He shook his head angrily, his happy mood gone already. He tore up the top paper, tossing the shreds into the lake. He did that a lot. Duck watched the scraps become mushy trash as they dampened. She wished she could do something. But they couldn't even communicate. She could understand him just fine, but her quacks were lost on his ears. They got by though. Duck tore her gaze from the sinking paper, looking back at Fakir. He wouldn't meet her eyes again.

Fakir scowled at the blank papers in his lap. They were against him, fighting his attempts to bring Duck back into the human world. His mind wandered a bit, thinking back to the last time he'd seen her human. Short, with crazy pinkish red hair that never completely stayed down. Loud, with an impossibly high voice that sometimes gave him headaches. Blue eyes that were always full of hope and joy, even at the worst of times. She was strange, and obnoxious. They'd been enemies at one point. But now he was doing all he could to bring her back.

Almost a year now, since she'd changed back. Too long, he felt. Much too long. If he ever succeeded, would she look different? Of course, he answered himself. She'd look a bit older, as everyone did as time passed. Maybe taller. That was doubtful though. He sighed, a sadness overcoming him. He tried and tried, but there was no way. He needed to find something strong to keep her human, to form a pendant. A heart was his only choice. But no hearts were available. His own would be worthless, though he'd considered it for a long time. She was pure, lovely, and sweet. His dark, scarred heart would result in something awful. And he certainly couldn't just go steal some innocent person's heart. It was a dark, endless loop. He was ready to get out of it.

A quack from Duck pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at her, registering the surprise and worry in her eyes. She was staring towards the woods to his left. He sat very still, listening. This time her heard it too. A snap of a twig, rustling of leaves. Someone, or something, was coming. He leaped up, grabbing his sword from where it lay beside him. Worthless knight or not, he wasn't going to sit out here without some form of defense. He held out the sword and waited, as whomever the intruder could be, pushed through the rest of the brush.


	2. The Intruder

_Here it is! Chapter two! I didn't wait long, I wanted to write more! So, we learn who the intruder is! As always, R&R, and if you have any ideas you want me to add to this, mention them! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Princess Tutu. If I did, why would I be writing on FanFiction?_

Duck couldn't help but give a small surprised quack. The intruder was certainly no threat. It was a thin, pale young woman, probably older than them, but sickly looking. She was clearly beautiful, even in this state, with dark brown curls and a light spattering of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were a shade of blue just darker than Duck's own eyes. The woman was leaning heavily on a tree, a scared expression on her face as she regarded the scene. Fakir dropped the sword and ran forward to help her. Duck couldn't help but feel a strange twinge inside her stomach. It was silly, really. From here she could even see a small golden glimmer on her ring finger. Plus, she was a duck. She had no right to feel jealous.

Fakir led the woman to his chair on the dock and helped her sit. She sighed gratefully, smiling faintly at Duck and looking up at him. "Thank you. I'm so sorry to intrude; this must be your private place. But please, I urgently need to find someone. If you could help me, I would be so grateful." She said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Fakir's eyes flickered down to Duck's nervously. Who could she be looking for here in Goldcrown Town? Duck nodded to Fakir, acknowledging his hesitance. "Uh, sure, I guess we-I mean, I, could help you." He told her in his usual detached way.

She smiled, and was silent for a bit. "Great. My name is Loraine. I'm looking for someone named Fakir." She said with a hopeful look on her face. Duck quacked again, this time in alarm. Who was this strange woman? And why was she looking for Fakir?

Fakir took a startled step back. He studied the woman, Loraine, more closely. She didn't look familiar. How did she know him? "Well, you're in luck. I happen to know Fakir very well." He said. "But why are you looking for him?" he asked warily.

Loraine searched his eyes, pleased with his response. "Er, I'm not really sure I should tell anyone but him my reason. Let's just say I have a way to help him with something." She said nervously, running a hand through her thick hair. Fakir's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm Fakir. Nice to meet you." He confessed, enjoying her look of surprise. "How can you help me? What do you know about me?" he demanded.

She blinked. "It's quite a long story, but if you can listen without questions, I'll tell you." She said determinedly. She had an unbarred confidence like Duck's, Fakir Felt. He nodded silently, and she began.

"When I was born, my mother died in childbirth. I lived with just my father for 13 years, and we got by. One night, he went out to get some dinner. He never came back. I don't really know what happened to him. I stayed on my own; living on the streets after the building owner kicked me out. It was tough. I held my head high, acted like I was high class though. You never know who's watching. Every chance I got, I practiced dancing. Ballet became my passion after I saw a show with my dad. I managed to get some toe shoes from a nice woman who owned a studio. My big break came when I was 17." She paused, smiling a bit at Fakir's expression. Though she didn't notice, Duck wore her own expression of surprise and impressment.

"One night I was dancing in the back lot of the studio, trying to make some money. A man named Pieter Jameson approached me, and said he was amazed at my skill." She smiled dreamily at the name, twirling her ring. "He said he owned a theatre, and wanted me to become a prima donna and preform there! I was so surprised, and so, so happy. I spent the next three years of my life there, dancing, and bonding with everyone. Pieter and I grew very close, and when he proposed, it was the icing on the cake." She smiled again, eyes far away. Fakir wondered why she was here, looking for him, when she had a husband and such a career.

"One month ago, we went to a dinner party. We danced, ate, and talked the night away. At some point, I chose to try one of the beautiful drinks they had. It was extremely sweet, and that night I felt awful. Ever since then, I've been feeling worse, hardly able to walk an inch. My dancing was forced to a stop, and Pieter demanded I went to the doctor. So I did." She took a deep breath, as if this story was painful. "Someone had mixed a dangerous concoction and set them out, probably too distracted or woozy to realize. It was poisonous, and there is no cure." She looked down at her slightly trembling hands. "The doctor said I have only a few weeks left." She whispered, making fists.

"When we went home, we ran into a boy. He wasn't from there, he said he lived in a place called Goldcrown town. He told us the most outrageous stories about a story spinner, a prince, ravens, ballet, and a duck." She said, giving Fakir a sly look. He blinked, surprised. It must have been Autor. He'd been traveling and only just gotten back. He must've been spreading their story. That little…

Fakir's thoughts were interrupted by Loraine's voice. "Pieter said he was crazy. But I knew. I believed it, and I knew what I had to do." She said with grim triumphance. "So I left in the night. I've been walking for almost three days, with sleep in whenever I could manage. So now, Fakir, you must tell me. Please. Was this boy speaking the truth?" she asked desperately.

Fakir sighed, looking down at Duck. She looked back up at him, nodding encouragement. Of course she trusted her. Duck would trust anyone as long as they looked nice and didn't outright attack her. She was so naïve. But was it really so bad to tell this dying woman the truth. She already believed it. And clearly she was going to get to her point if he said so. "Yes. Yes, it's all true. The prince, the monster ravens. And of course the duck." He admitted, letting Duck hop into his hand. An amazed yet unsurprised expression shone on her face.

"That's wonderful. I knew it!" she exclaimed, clapping. Her face grew serious, and she drew out a small, almost delicate, knife from her bag. Fakir raised his brows, confused. "I can help you. You can't return this duck to the girl, to Princess Tutu, because you need a pure heart, like the prince's, to control it. I'm dying anyway. I'll take out my heart, and give a shard to you for a new pendant." She announced, standing up, wobbling slightly.


	3. Into the Lake

_Wow! Reviews already! A HUGE thanks to FishnetRose and bree luv for being my first reviewers! It means so much to me! Well, here we go! I hope you enjoy, and please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: While I wish I did, I DO NOT own Princess Tutu._

Duck quacked quietly, taken aback. This woman would just shatter her heart for them? That was absurd! And yet, it made sense. She couldn't help but hope that it worked, hope that she could become human again. It was wrong, but she felt that way anyway. "I just need you to write something to make sure it goes as planned, Fakir." Loraine was telling Fakir, who had an equally stunned expression. "Once you're ready, I'll jump into the lake, so you won't have to watch. Then once the heart shards come up, just collect them all and you'll have plenty of backup amulets." She continued, keeping a straight face even while talking about her death.

"This is crazy!" Fakir finally cried, finding his voice. Duck could hear the interest in his voice though. He wanted it to work, wanted to write...

Loraine just smiled tiredly, as if he were a young child. Duck could see the sadness in her eyes, though. She'd noticed Fakir's hope too. "It's my choice, Fakir. I know my fate. I'm not afraid." She told him confidently, handing him his pen and a blank paper. "Please, write. And be quick about it." She urged him, walking over to the edge of the dock. "Tell me when you're done." She said in a tone that left no room for argument. Duck waddled over and sat next to her, feeling a flurry of emotions. Could she really let this happen? The only reason she could, Duck felt, was because Loraine was going to die anyway. And she had chosen this. That made it alright… Didn't it?

Fakir sighed heavily and sat in his chair. He felt conflicted. Hopeful, but also doubtful. This idea was exactly what he'd been thinking earlier though. A pure heart was needed, and if Loraine was willing, that clearly proved she had one. His hand was moving before he even thought about it. Words poured onto the page, forcing their way out. Finally, he could write something that flowed! A pity it was something so somber. When he finished, which didn't take long, he stood. "I, uh, I finished." He muttered, looking at the paper. Loraine nodded and stood, holding her knife in slightly trembling hands.

"Alright then. I'll go in now then." She said, biting her lip. On impulse she lunged forward and gave Fakir a quick, friendly hug. "Thank you for writing." She whispered. She knelt down and gave Duck a small hug as well, then nodded. "If you ever see Pieter, on the off chance that he realizes I came here, tell him I'm sorry. And that I love him." She told them. With that, she did a graceful pirouette and plunged into the water.

Fakir and Duck were silent, rushing to the edge of the dock to see. The water was thankfully dark, so they couldn't see her. Suddenly the water started to roil, bubbling crazily. A bright pink light shone, forcing Fakir to shield his eyes. A second later, it faded, and on the dock in front of them was a cluster of shards. Loraine's heart shards. Fakir gathered them up, putting them gently in a drawstring bag that he'd carried his writing utensils in yesterday. He drew one out, delicate and small. Duck quacked softly, nudging him with her head. Tears were brimming in her eyes. He took a choked breath and fished out a chain from his pocket. He'd always carried one with him, ever since he'd begun trying to change Duck back. A moment passed as he connected the gem to the chain. It shone and swirled with a beautiful light.

Fakir pulled his white Academy shirt off, shivering a bit in the morning breeze. "This should be long enough to cover you if this works." He explained to Duck. She nodded, and he knelt down. "Here goes nothing!" he whispered, and placed the necklace around her feathered neck.

At first, nothing happened. They waited; disappointment and worry growing inside them. Then, suddenly, pink light consumed Duck's small form, and she felt a familiar change take place. A second later, she stood on her own two legs. She gasped, looking at her hands. Hands! With fingers! Her hands reached up to her head, feeling soft hair. It was longer, a whole year had passed. "Fakir!" she cried, and her voice was human. He could understand her. She looked up at him, still much shorter than he. He was looking to the side, a blush covering his face. One hand was held out with his shirt in it. "Augh!" she screeched, grabbing the shirt and throwing it over her head. It came down far, a bit above her knees. "I'm decent." She muttered embarrassedly.

Fakir spun to face her, eyes shining. She'd hardly ever seen him so excited. Fakir wasn't the happy, excitable type. He was always stoic, cold, and detached. "Duck! You're human! IT worked!" he said breathily. And then she was crushed against his hard chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist. At some point she'd started crying, and tears streaked down her face. A moment later they pulled away, embarrassment coloring their faces. "Uh, sorry." Fakir muttered, regaining his composure.

Duck just smiled up at him. Her human eyes were clearer, and she could really take in his changes. He was taller, more mature. She flushed again. "This is… amazing!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out again. Her hand moved to the pendant. "It's beautiful." She whispered, sadness leaching in. "Poor Miss Loraine. She deserved a good life. But everything was against her." She murmured. Fakir nodded silently, a somber expression on his face.

"Well, we should get you to the Academy. They think you've been traveling with your family, so you'll be welcomed back without suspicion." He told her, gathering his things. Duck smiled. Together, they walked down the dirt path towards Charon's house. "We'll grab some new clothes for you too." He assured her. Just like old times. Duck babbled on in her odd way, and Fakir was mostly silent. The lake was calm again behind them.

Deep in the clock world, the gears were invisible in the dark. Drosselmeyer sat in his chair, depressed and blind in the darkness. His wonderful story, given a happy ending! Ridiculous. An odd sound was heard. A small gear was moving! It wasn't there in the old story, he was sure. This little gear moved others, until most of the gears were spinning wildly again. "What's this?" he wondered aloud, standing. Lights flickered to life, and he peered into a gear. "A new story has begun!" he cried gleefully. He watched the now human Duck and Fakir Walk down the path, oblivious to his presence. "Finally, I have a chance to get my tragedy." He murmured, looking into another new gear. This one showed a young man, pushing desperately through a forest.

A rhythmic tapping sounded behind him. "Can I go back now-zura?" Uzura asked hopefully. She'd asked often, irritating him. But now, she could go. In this new story, she may come in handy. Drosselmeyer nodded, and gestured to a large gear. "Goodbye-zura!" she cried, tumbling into the gear and back into the story.

"Goodbye, my dear." Drosselmeyer whispered after her, a dark smile forming. This time, he would get what he wanted. No matter what.


End file.
